Collections
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Collection of short stories from G1, TFA, Shattered Glass and Movieverses. A nice place to keep all my favourite characters in one place. Some contain slash, others pure crack. Rating will change to reflect
1. Knowing you, knowing me

A/N: This is one of my drabble requests over on LJ

Prompt: Optimus and Prowl discussing their understanding of each other after 'five servos of doom'

Warnings: Angst

****

Optimus gazed upon the words in front of him. They just seemed so flat, so meaningless now. In the end words were just that, words. His fingertips brushed gently over the raised glyphs and a sigh escaped his vents. The universe was cruel; he'd always known that. Ever since he'd lost Elita only to be taunted with her existence in the form of Blackarachnia.

It didn't care about love, about friendship. Loyalty and deceit had no place in the grand scheme of things. In the end none of it mattered. Optimus wished that just this once he'd been proven wrong, been granted a reprieve from the cruelty of reality, but it was not to be. Despite everything he'd achieved, the peace he'd helped restore, it felt like a hollow victory in his spark. His helm dropped to his chest unable to look upon the image any longer. His optics flickered with the unseen turmoil raging in his spark.

"Why..." He breathed softly. "Is this what you meant? What you wanted?" He shook his head, wallowing in the voice that answered him in his thoughts, his memories. It was less real than the statue in front of him but just the memory of the voice meant more to Optimus than monuments ever could.

****

_"You've been avoiding me."_

_Optimus snapped his helm up to look at the ninja turned Samurai standing calmly in front of him. "What?"_

_Prowl dipped his head and his mouth curved into a soft smile. "It's alright; I understand why you may think things are different between us."_

_Optimus dropped his gaze and shook his head. "It's not that Prowl. I just... well you've changed and I...I don't know."_

_Prowl took a step closer a tiny frown forming on his face. "While it's true that I have changed, it is not so drastic a change that I am a different mech entirely." He took another step. "I am still your friend, if you wish it." His voice was hesitant, unsure as Optimus could barely look at him._

_"I'm sorry Prowl, it's not you... this is just me trying to deal with the change I suppose." Optimus rubbed his face and sighed. "I guess the only changes that ever happen around here turn out to be not so good for us." He cast Prowl a lop-sided anxious smile, trying desperately to push aside the feeling of inadequacy he felt whenever he was around the enlightened ninja._

_Prowl walked closer and came to a stop beside him. "Am I so different to you?"_

_"No!" Optimus replied instantly. "It's not that, it's just..." He sighed again and let out an incredulous laugh. "You're going to think I'm a glitch for even thinking this."_

_Prowl gave him a sidelong look and smirked. "You're assuming I don't already?"_

_Optimus took in the dry tone and returned the playful smirk. "Thanks for that."_

_"My pleasure."_

_Optimus turned to the smaller mech and gave in. "We've grown closer over our time here on Earth haven't we?"_

_"I like to think so yes." Prowl met his gaze with a curious look on his face._

_"I've come to trust you Prowl. You, out of everyone in our team, seem to be the one that understands me, accepts me and I can't tell you how much that has meant to me, after everything we've been through facing Megatron." He paused, searching for the right words to explain how he was feeling. "It surprised me at first because you were always the first one to disagree with me, disobey me and go off on your own. We managed to get past that and I thought I was finally beginning to understand you." Optimus rubbed the back of his neck, feeling increasingly more awkward._

_"And now?" Prowl asked quietly, trying to keep the concern out of his voice._

_"Now?" Optimus hesitated. "You changed."_

_Prowl fought against another smirk at Optimus's seeming inability to express himself. "We've established that."_

_Optimus cracked a smile and shook his head. "I'm not very good at this. That's precisely it though, since you got Yoketron's helmet, you're different and more confident and oh I don't know Prowl!" He growled a little in exasperation and turned away from the black and gold mech. "I guess I just feel like it should be you leading this team. I'm just not cut out for this, look how many mistakes I make." He dropped his head and a heavy bout of air escaped his vents._

_Prowl stood and watched him, feeling somewhat taken aback by his admittance. Dropping his optics from the red and blue mech, he stared at his reflection in the console in front of him._

_"The feeling is mutual."_

_Optimus turned slowly at the softly spoken words. "What?"_

_Prowl looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I said the feeling is mutual." He moved closer to the larger mech and held his gaze intently. "I am no leader Optimus. A helmet doesn't make a mech, it's what is in his spark. I wear this to simply honour the one who taught me to realise my own potential, to accept who I was and others around me."_

_"But..."_

_"Optimus you kept this team together, even when I fought against you, resisted your leadership. You made us into a family and I have also come to rely on your advice and your friendship as much as you have mine."_

_Optimus off lined his optics for a moment. "I'm sorry Prowl, when changes happen around me; I tend to think the worst. After Elita I... I can't take anything for granted, change usually means loss or failure to protect someone I care about..." He gasped and looked down as Prowl's palm rested against his chest plates._

_"Not all changes are for the worst. I would hope that you can still turn to me and I to you at any point that we felt the need." Prowl frowned a little as he looked up at his leader. "All changes come with light and dark, you can't have one without the other, but I want you to know that I will always follow you and trust you to lead us to the light in times of darkness."_

_Optimus opened his mouth to speak, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by Prowl's honest words._

_"You are a true leader Optimus; I can only hope to give as much of my spark as you have for this team, this family." He gave Optimus a rare warm smile. "I am honoured to count you as my friend. That won't change no matter what happens."_

_"Oh Prowl, that means a lot coming from you. I was just worried that I'd lost you somehow, that you weren't..."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I know that but..."_

_"You have no need to explain it to me. I understand."_

_Optimus smiled and placed his hand over Prowl's still resting on his chest plates. "You always do."_

****

Optimus rested his palm on the glyphs spelling out Prowl's name and his optics flickered with a heavy sadness. Peering up at the large statue Optimus couldn't contain the ragged grieving whimper that escaped his vocaliser. "I guess you were wrong about something after all huh Prowl?"

"Hey OP, ya ready t' go?"

Optimus turned towards the sound of Jazz's voice. The white ninjabot approached and stood next to him, his visor dimming as he gazed up at the monument.

"Pretty groovy monument huh?" His tone betrayed no mirth, his voice bitter and low.

"What does it all mean Jazz? Prowl told me not all change is for the worst. He told me he'd always be there... I guess even he couldn't have known."

Jazz frowned. "Changes have two sides t' them OP. Can't have one without the other. Prowl knew that." He smiled sadly. "He looked up t' ya, admired what ya did fer him and yer team. This was his way of making sure that didn't go t' waste, to give something back t' ya."

"I didn't want this, I'm not worthy of this kind of sacrifice!"

Jazz fought against his irritation. "Prowl thought ya were, that should be enough fer ya. He believed in ya even if ya don't." He trailed his fingers across Prowl's name and smiled fondly. "Besides all this, it's just a thing. What he did, who he was, it's in here." He tapped his chest plates, his visor returning to meet Optimus's optics. "That ain't meaningless."

Optimus returned Jazz's smile. "I guess I just regret not knowing him better. We had so little time in the end."

"Ya weren't t' know OP and neither was Prowl but I tell ya this. He didn't hesitate doin' what he did, knowin' it would keep his family together."

"That was important to him, I remember him telling me that, he thanked me for making us into a family rather than just a team."

Jazz smiled. "Then ya knew him better than any of us." He paused and rested a hand on Optimus's arm. "Yer family need ya now OP, are ya ready t' go home?"

Optimus took a deep intake and tore his gaze away from the image of Prowl, now forever unchanging. He nodded. "I'm ready."

****


	2. Sensei

A/N: TFA Prowl x Jazz drabble now!

**Sensei**

The tree swayed gently, Prowl could feel the soft breeze across his plating as he meditated. His sensor net buzzed with sensation and one by one each of Prowl's systems cycled online, rousing him from his deeply meditative state.

The leaves rustled, almost as if they were pleased that Prowl was now adequately distracted. The black, gold ninja tilted his head back and gazed up at the large tree. His optics moved over the leaves, watching the first rays of sunlight dance through the green foliage.

Letting out a soft sigh Prowl uncoiled from his lotus position and with the grace and agility of a cat, leapt onto the first branch.

The tree was old by Earth's standards, its foundations rock solid, its branches thick and strong. It held his weight without complaint as he climbed higher into the leaves. He lowered himself down onto one of the topmost branches and watched the sunrise bathe the warehouse with a golden sheen.

Prowl soaked up the warm rays, they at least helped to melt away the tension threatening to take over his slender frame. On lining his optics, Prowl vented another troubled sigh.

"Trouble rechargin' again?"

Prowl's helm dropped, his optics falling onto his hands resting in his lap. The voice needed no more confirmation and the tree trembled a little with the added weight of the bulkier, white ninjabot.

Prowl peered up at Jazz's warm smile, the one he always wore for him. He tried to return it but his spark wasn't in it and he lowered his gaze once more.

"Prowl ya know ya can tell me anythin' right?"

Prowl gave a subtle nod and remained silent. Jazz seated himself with practised balance before his fellow ninja. Crossing his legs, he waited, just as he had always done.

"Do you ever think about him?"

Jazz was shaken out of his light meditative trance by Prowl's smooth voice, cracking with barely suppressed emotion. Tilting his helm to the side questioningly, Jazz studied the lost, searching look etched across Prowl's face.

"Master Yoketron, do you ever think about him?"

Jazz leaned back casually, his hands supporting his weight, while he stretched out his long legs, resting them beside Prowl's, their armour barely touching. Peering up at the fluttering leaves Jazz pursed his lips in thought. "Sometimes."

Prowl nodded at the simple, honest answer.

"What do ya think of, when ya think of him?" Jazz asked, his blue visor now fixed onto Prowl's face.

A little taken aback by the question, Prowl found himself searching for an answer. Shame and regret welled up inside his spark. "I forget his face sometimes." Prowl frowned at the admittance. "Like the memories I have of him are fading and he'll eventually disappear forever."

Jazz nodded with understanding. He'd lost friends before, he knew that feeling well.

"He was everything to me." Prowl continued, his voice low, troubled. "He did more for me than anyone else, even my creators. He taught me so much." Prowl paused and his optics met Jazz's gaze. "How could I forget?"

Jazz felt his spark melt at the pained and desperate look on Prowl's face. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and take away all his pain. Resisting the urge, Jazz began to chuckle instead.

Prowl frowned at the sound and he let out a soft snort of disdain. "Does everything have to be a joke to you?!" He snapped, getting swiftly to his feet. A hand closed around his wrist before he had chance to leap out of sight.

"Now wait just a minute Prowl." Jazz's voice was all business. "I'm not laughin' at ya. I'm laughin' at Master Yoketron."

"What?" Prowl was horrified. For all their growing closeness, Prowl sometimes doubted he really knew Jazz at all and right now he was shocked and disgusted at his words.

Jazz shook his helm at Prowl's indignation and his smile returned. "When I first became his student, I was a joker, a clown. I was always playin' pranks on the other students and I was too quick t'be caught fer my own good."

"What does this have to do with…"

Jazz placed a single finger on Prowl's mouth and smiled. "Let me finish." Chuckling lightly, Jazz shook his helm as he remembered. "Now I got my comeuppance. Master Yoketron got me good. Played the biggest prank of all and I was his target. Oh I was humiliated and so mad. I had my stuff packed and was off t'join the 'Guard then and there."

Prowl's curiosity got the better of him. "But you didn't leave." He did know that much.

Jazz shook his head. "He caught me, well he was waiting fer me at the exit and ya know what he told me?"

Prowl shook his head, no.

"He told me that a spark at peace is one that allows ya t'laugh when ya pride makes ya angry. It lets ya smile when ya grievin' and it lets ya forget guilt of ya past when ya discoverin' happiness fer yerself. A spark at peace is the greatest strength a mech can ever hope t'possess."

Jazz continued to smile at Prowl. "He played a joke on me in order t'teach me, t'get me t'listen t'him. He reached out t'me personally and nobody had ever done that fer me before."

Prowl's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just don't understand why I forget his face. It feels like I'm being punished." He trailed off with a mutter.

Jazz moved closer. "Naw mech, yer the one doin' the punishin'. Tell me have ya been happy recently?"

Prowl's optics snapped up at the question. "We've been spending more time together."

Jazz let out a gentle laugh. "And have yer been enjoyin' yerself?" He stepped closer, bringing their frames to almost touching. "Have ya been content?"

Jazz's voice had dropped low and was soft, inviting to Prowl's audio. He allowed the voice to soothe his troubled thoughts, fill him with comforting warmth. "Yes." He whispered as if scared that it wouldn't be true if he spoke it too loud.

Jazz lifted Prowl's face with his hand so their optics met. Prowl drank in the vision of Jazz's bright visor and warm smile resting on his attractive features. A faint gasp escaped past his lips when the white ninja rested his other hand flat against Prowl's chest.

"Then it's ok t'forget."

Prowl shuttered his optics as Jazz pulled him close.

"We'll always have what he taught us." Jazz's face brightened with a beatific smile as he felt Prowl hold him tighter in the embrace.

"When did you become so wise?" Prowl murmured against the taller mech's chest plates.

Jazz laughed and lifted his helm to look out onto the city, enjoying the comfort and calming peace of the morning sun. He could feel Prowl's spark pulsing faintly through his armour, matching the beat of his own, he vented out a soft sigh.

Remembering his Master, his Sensei he would have sworn he could almost hear the old mech's rich voice echoing on the wind.

"A spark at peace is the greatest strength a mech can ever hope to possess." Shuttering his optics, Jazz drew Prowl even closer to him and finally understood.


	3. More than Friends less than Lovers

A/N: Written for the April monthly challenge over on LJ. Some TFA Prowl and Jazz ninjarly goodness.

Enjoy!

The white ninja made his way into the grand dojo. He couldn't help but smile. Everything was exactly as he'd left it. Right down to the Nunchuku mounted on the wall.

"Same old Yoketron." Jazz smirked to himself as he made his way into the main dojo.

The ageing Sensei spotted him immediately and his wizened face broke into a fond smile. "Jazz." He walked over and shared a bow with the young cadet before embracing him into a warm hug. "Shouldn't you be training at the academy?"

"Not anymore, I wanted ya t' be the first t' know."

Yoketron's optics brightened and Jazz's widening grin. "You got in?"

Jazz could barely contain his excitement. "I got in. Yer lookin' at Elite Guard, cadet first class."

"Jazz I'm so very proud of you, you were always one of my best students. I knew you'd go far."

"I hope you're right, I ship out tomorrow, wanted t' come see ya before I left. Check out the old digs."

Yoketron chuckled at Jazz's bright and cheery disposition, he made a refreshing change from his current and only student. "Walk with me my young Jazz, tell me all about your exploits since leaving."

"Ya got it Sensei." The white mech flashed him an easy confident smile and fell into step with the older 'bot.

Yoketron led him outside into the outdoor training arena, all the while listening to Jazz's animated tales of his time at the academy. He enjoyed the bright chatter, it was good to see how the young mech had matured so well. The elderly Sensei stole a quick glance at Jazz when the younger mech had fallen silent.

Following the direction of the blue visor, Yoketron's optics fell onto the distant form of his student, currently practising his kata.

"Didn't know ya were takin' on new kids."

"I wasn't but I took a special interest in him."

Jazz quirked an optic ridge as the 'bot stumbled in the middle of his kata and fell on his aft, still unaware of his audience, clearly, as he uttered a string of expletives and kicked at the sandy ground.

"Feisty one ain't he?" Jazz smirked at the tantrum.

The 'bot was now so thoroughly wound up he failed the kata even more spectacularly than the first time. Much to Jazz's amusement, remembering himself in exactly the same position not so many cycles ago.

"Yeah I can see why yer interested." He chuckled, casting a sidelong glance at his former Sensei.

Yoketron simply smiled knowingly. "He may lack finesse at the moment Jazz but I see great potential in him. If he focuses his mind, he could become one of my best students." His mouth curled upwards as he regarded the white mech. "I dare say it even better than you."

Jazz recoiled in mock offence, before settling back into his casual grin, his visor flashing with mischief. "We'll just see about that." He gave his Sensei a polite bow. "May I?"

"Go ahead, but Jazz…"

"Mm?"

"Be warned, he has a temper and he hates to lose."

"Mech needs to learn what it's really about then."

Yoketron smiled. "And what is the real lesson Jazz?"

"Patience of course." Jazz turned away, heading for the black and gold 'bot who still hadn't noticed their presence. A knowing smirk spread across his faceplates. "And how t' lose graciously." He added with a soft chuckle.

Prowl gritted his denta hard in frustration. He knew the moves, he KNEW them. He'd seen Yoketron do it often enough, why wasn't he getting it?

"Gaaah! It's hopeless.... when am I ever going to fraggin' need it anyway?" He cursed vehemently at the ground as if blaming it for his failings.

"Well yer never gonna need it if ya keep talkin' t' yer self mech. 'Bots will steer well clear of ya."

Prowl whirled round and glared at the white and black stranger, grinning at him like an idiot. "Who the frag are you?"

"First lesson." Jazz stepped confidently onto the mat, his easy tone and smooth vocals, laced with a deadly seriousness. "Watch yer language. Yer in a dojo now, treat it with some respect."

"And if I don't?" Prowl retorted hotly.

Jazz's grin widened at the cocky response. "Then I got t' teach ya lesson two."

Prowl huffed and glowered at the taller mech. "And what exactly is that?"

In one swift move, Jazz had spun round and dropped low as he did so, smashing his leg into the back of Prowl's thighs, sending the black and gold frame crashing hard to the floor with a sharp yelp.

"Stay light on yer feet." Jazz was back on his feet with a friendly smile. He leaned forward to offer his hand to the downed mech, who batted it out of his way as he stood.

"Who do you think you are?" Prowl snapped, his faceplates flushed with embarrassment at being caught out so quickly.

"He's my former student, and my guest Prowl. Please show him some courtesy."

"Did you see what he just did to me?"

"I saw only what you allowed to happen Prowl."

Jazz shot a look to the agitated mech and held out his hand. "Prowl huh? Good name. The name's Jazz, pleasure t' meet ya." His smile widened with that same maddening confidence. "No hard feelins' right?"

"Gaahh." Prowl growled in irritation and spun on his heel, stalking his way back inside.

"I don't think he likes me."

Yoketron dipped his helm slightly with a chuckle. "Prowl doesn't really like anyone."

Jazz gazed in the direction of the black and gold mech, curiosity dimming his visor a little. "Yeah I can see that." He replied softly. "Won't last long in the big wide world with an attitude like that though, I hope ya can help him."

"As do I Jazz, as do I."

Stellar Cycles Later

Jazz glared at his console, the trip had been a long and tiresome one and still Sentinel wouldn't give it a rest. The white mech had heard more than he could ever possibly want to know about how useless Optimus and his bunch of maintenance 'bots were.

"Just chill SP, we're about to hit planet side in a few kliks, probably best if we promote a cool front yeah?"

"Jazz you don't know what you're talking about." Sentinel huffed, sitting heavily into his captain's chair. "Optimus is a complete buffoon, he wouldn't know how to command a team if his chassis depended on it. Even if the team is a bunch of defective parts."

Jazz growled softly, his processor was beginning to ache and he did not like the prospect of being trapped on a planet with Sentinel, especially an organic planet.

This was going to be a long few solar cycles.

It had taken a while for the formalities to proceed, due to Sentinel's complete phobia with organics. Jazz had settled much quicker and soon found himself feeling quite at ease amongst Optimus and his team, who in his mind were an alright bunch of mechs, if a little quirky. One mech in particular had caught his optic. Familiar black and gold armour stuck in Jazz's memory files. The same yet somehow very different.

He had briefly spoken with Prowl when he was first introduced to the team; he'd even seen the mech fight a little and had been pleasantly surprised. Prowl was not the same mech he'd met all those stellar cycles ago, mature, controlled and incredibly skilled. Jazz was a little in awe at the change in such a relatively short time by Cybertronian standards.

The mech had been quiet, reserved when introduced properly back at their base. Choosing not to stick around to be sociable and giving no indication that he recognised Jazz at all. When Jazz questioned it, Bumblebee had merely shrugged and returned to his video game, stating that Prowl was always like that. He didn't really like anyone.

The comment made Jazz smirk, his mind sending him back to the chat with Yoketron who had said the exact same words with a fondness that Jazz had been surprised to hear.

"Well if Master Yoketron likes a 'bot, I got t' see what the deal is." He mused to himself, wandering through the Earth base.

He caught a flash of black and gold when he walked past a large room. A curious mech by nature, Jazz stepped in and gazed up in amazement at the large tree dominating the centre of the room. It led out onto the roof, where no doubt the other ninja had disappeared to.

Scaling the tree with ease he perched on one of the top most branches and watched the dark ninja practise. He was good, he was very good, and Jazz couldn't help but notice.

A smile spread across his face. Gone was the awkward stumbling, the lack of confidence, gone was the staccato movements, replaced instead with strong, fluid motion and carried out with deadly assured precision. His technique still needed work however; Jazz could tell he was missing some of the more advanced techniques.

Prowl had been Yoketron's last student, Jazz's visor clouded over at the thought.

"He mustn't have completed his training before…" At that point Jazz moved with a sigh, making his presence known, his frown replaced once more with his easy smile.

"Lookin' good Prowl."

The dark ninja whirled a shuriken without looking in his direction. Jazz didn't move and simply turned to stare at the weapon embedded into the branch beside his helm. He turned back to the black and gold mech with an open mouth and bright visor. Prowl regarded him with folded arms and a pinched expression on his already stoic face.

"You should know better than to sneak up on someone."

Jazz grinned and stepped out on the roof, retrieving the shuriken. "That I should. I'll remember that for next time." He handed Prowl his weapon with a casual grin.

"Next time?" Prowl quirked an optic ridge above his severe visor and took the weapon back. "I do hope you don't make a habit of sneaking into a mech's room where you're supposed to be a guest."

"It ain't normally my chosen hobby no." Jazz chuckled. "I just wanted t' catch up with ya. Been a while since I got t' see another of Master Yoketron's kids."

Prowl stiffened at the mention of his former Sensei and said nothing. Jazz sought a hasty recovery before the mech completely shut him down.

"I couldn't help but notice, yer lookin' damn fine just then while practisin'. Yer advanced techniques could use a little tweakin' though."

Prowl frowned frustrated. "I did not get to complete my training."

Jazz nodded in understanding. "Well if yer up for it, I'm willing t' train with ya."

Prowl's visor brightened. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well I believe I've passed lessons one and two now, so I'm not sure what else you can teach me."

Jazz stared at the mech for a moment, almost missing the sly, tiny smirk pulling at the corner of Prowl's mouth. "Is that so?" He laughed out loud at the subtle dig. So Prowl did remember him and much to his surprise he didn't appear to hold any hard feelings, a testament to how much the mech had grown since their last encounter. "M'fraid I'm gonna have t' see this for myself mech."

Prowl's smirk widened. "I had no doubt that you would."

The two mechs trained together for the duration of Jazz's time on Earth and even spent their spare time together, talking about their experiences with Yoketron. Jazz talked about the academy and being in the Elite Guard and Prowl albeit reluctantly spoke about how bravely Yoketron had died and his time spent with Optimus and the rest of the Earth team.

It all fascinated Jazz; they were two very different mechs, their only similarity being that of their former Sensei. It was an unusually forged friendship, but a friendship nonetheless and one that continued long after Jazz had to leave Earth.

Comm. Calls became a regular occurrence between them, if only to share gripes or ask how their day went. Jazz had an ulterior motive too, he'd grown fond of the Earth team and he, unlike Sentinel, put a bit more stock in their statements that Decepticons were on Earth and that they had fought them and were fighting them. He worried about the small team and had invested interest to want to make sure his friends were ok on a day to day basis.

Prowl couldn't help but feel a stab of disappointment when it came time for Jazz to leave Earth. Despite his initial misgivings about the white ninja, Jazz had proven to be a mech easy to get along with. It amused Prowl now to think back on that first encounter. He had always been so impulsive and rash to judge another mech. He had been embarrassed and made a fool of and he had loathed Jazz for that.

While the white mech still carried a casual air of smugness whenever he managed to get one over on Prowl during their sparring sessions, the mech had only the best intentions. Prowl could respect that and if Master Yoketron had deemed the white mech worthy of his high regard then it was only fair that Prowl find out exactly what it was about the Elite Guard mech, that had his Sensei singing his praises when he'd been alive.

He discovered soon enough that Jazz, although very different in personality to himself was an honourable spark. He was loyal, dedicated and very in tune with those around him but not ruled by them. A good thing considering who his commanding officer was. Prowl respected that about Jazz, he was friendly and casual almost to a fault but had a more serious edge to him that Prowl found intriguing, given his outward demeanour.

The mech had graciously offered his personal comm. frequency and also his personal comm. frequency for the ship. His smile had been nothing but friendly with the sincere instruction of; 'Call me anytime, let me know how things are.'

Call him Prowl did, he only intended it to be once but it hadn't been long before Jazz called him back, his only reason was just to chat and to hear someone's vocals other than the whine that was Sentinel.

Prowl found himself looking forward to hearing from the fellow ninja. He enjoyed hearing about his work and also it put his mind at ease that his new friend was safe. He wondered at his own disappointment if he happened to miss Jazz's call, putting it down to familiarity.

That was exactly what he chalked his excitement up to when he got Jazz's last call.

"Throw down the welcome mat. Earth bound in two solars."

Jazz was glad to step off the stuffy ship once more. The gentle breeze felt soothing to his armour and the dim sounds of Detroit were like music to his ears. Oh how he had missed this strange little organic planet.

His smile widened as he caught sight of Optimus and his team approaching. His optics quickly picked out the striking black and gold. Despite Prowl being a much smaller mech than the majority of his team mates, he had presence about him, he stood out and Jazz couldn't help but be drawn to his aura.

Jazz thought nothing of it, Prowl had become a steadfast friend after all and it was good to finally have someone who he knew understood him and enjoyed his company, even if they did argue over their training from time to time.

It was just such a time that things took a turn. Jazz, when asked about it later would only shrug and his mouth would curve in that sly knowing smirk of his. He honestly couldn't have predicted it and hadn't tried to explain it.

Sometimes such things simply made sense.

Prowl had been practising in the warehouse when Jazz had crept up on him. He always tried to surprise him, catch him off guard and had not yet managed to succeed.

Until now.

He let out an undignified yelp when Jazz launched himself from the rafters in the ceiling and landed lightly behind the focused black and gold mech.

"Jazz!" Prowl glared angrily at the snickering mech. "This is highly immature of you."

Jazz held out his hands while he contained his laughter. "Then colour me immature Prowl." He grinned, his visor flashing mischievously. "Chill mech, it's all part of yer trainin'." He continued to chuckle in spite of Prowl's dark glower at him.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" Prowl huffed and made to leave the room.

"That's why ya keep me around, I keep ya on yer toes."

Prowl quirked an orbital ridge, his arms folded as he regarded the amused ninja. "Hmphf, I hardly think being able to successfully sneak up on me once can be considered as keeping me on my toes."

Jazz smirked and his visor brightened. "Oh ya don't do ya. Well let's try this on for size."

In a blindingly swift move, he had whipped out his Nunchuku and sprang towards Prowl, hoping to take the mech by surprise. To his abject dismay, he could only watch as the image of Prowl disappeared before his optics throwing his planned move out of synch. He landed with a stumble and cried out in alarm when the flat side of a shuriken rang off the back of his helm.

"Holo projector huh? That's got t' be some kind of cheatin'." He rubbed the back of his helm with a wince.

Prowl smirked and shrugged. "Just keeping you on your toes."

"S'like that is it?" Jazz grinned.

"If you think you can take me, then take me." Prowl dropped into a crouch, ready to move.

Jazz didn't need any words, he enjoyed a challenge. Launching himself at the slightly smaller mech, they met in a flurry of parried moves and deflected strikes. Jazz lunged with his trusted weapon only to find himself off balance as the quick footed ninja dodged him and took out his legs.

"Gaahh!... Oooofff!" Jazz's optics blanked out as his helm struck the hard floor. He on lined them to find Prowl pinning him to the floor in a typical grappling finishing move, that he hadn't even seen implemented.

Prowl leaned forward a little, that smug little grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Give up yet? This is the second time I've had you on your back."

Jazz laughed and shook his head. "Mech yer forgettin' the third and most important lesson of all."

Prowl drew back admittedly a little wary. "Oh?"

"Always, always expect…"

Without thinking Jazz grabbed the dark helm with both hands and pulled Prowl toward him, capturing his pinched mouth in a kiss. He used the distraction to flip the lighter mech onto his back and used his larger frame to pin him to the floor.

Their mouths still locked Jazz pulled back with a gasp in sudden realisation of what had just happened. "The unexpected…" He finished with a heated whisper, his bright visor locked with Prowl's.

"Th—that's a new one…" Prowl managed to force out, his intakes rapid as Jazz still cupped his helm in both hands.

"Ya can say that again." Jazz breathed, his initial shock slowly being replaced with another of his easy smiles. "Worked though." He murmured, distracted by the heat emanating from the ninja pinned beneath him, the closeness of their bodies.

"Indeed… you got me…" Prowl replied softly with a warm yet subtle smile, his visor locked onto Jazz's as neither of them moved.


	4. paperwork

A/N: Bit of fun for you now! Another response for LJ

**OPxP**

"**I've had it with this paper work!"**

Prowl was jolted from his morning meditation with a sharp cry of frustration. He was immediately and instinctively tense, body internally coiled ready to strike if need be. He blinked his optics in confusion as the red and blue frame of Optimus went stomping past his room.

"Bumblebee get here this instant!"

Curiosity piqued, Prowl stealthily followed the irate Prime, making sure to stay out of sight. There was no way he wanted to end up on the receiving end of the mech's ire.

Bumblebee however, was not so fortunate, the yellow mini-bot positively quailed in the corner of the main room, his video game promptly abandoned in the wake of Optimus's anger that was barrelling down the corridor.

"Hey boss bot… umm… didn't get your beauty sleep I take it?"

Optimus glowered his fists balling at his sides as he glared at the smaller mech. "I ought to have Ratchet reformat you into something more user friendly like a fraggin' toaster!"

Watching from his lofty perch above the two, Prowl winced as Bumblebee tried to protest. For a very brief moment he was worried he would have to intervene and stop Optimus from lashing out but as luck would have it, Ratchet got there first.

The medic managed to placate Optimus with his own personal brand of tough love and gave Bumblebee the very opportunity he needed to sneak out of harm's way before the Prime lost it completely.

"What the slag is goin' on with ya Prime?"

Rubbing his face with one hand, Optimus sighed heavily. "Do you even know what he did?"

Ratchet quirked an optic ridge at the young Prime. "No need to fraggin' yell at me Prime, I'm not the bad guy here."

Optimus's shoulders slumped, his optics dim from fatigue, even Prowl from above the two quietly talking mechs, could tell that Optimus was tired, drained. Prowl let out a soft sigh as the Prime regaled how much work he had been inundated with since the Elite Guard had found them. Report after report, not to mention Sentinel throwing them back at him as fast as he could write them with various unjustified complaints.

"Then Bumblebee decides to go racing in the city! Do you know how much paperwork it takes to get one mini-bot out of the Detroit impound? It's the last thing I needed Ratchet. That and all the fines to go with it were delivered to me by Captain Fanzone this morning."

Shaking his head Ratchet grunted and guided the mech from the room. "Prime ya need a rest and I don't want to slaggin' see ya for at least twenty four hours."

"What? I can't do that we have work to do, and what if the Decepticons attack? And Bumblebee still needs to be punished."

Prowl could still hear Optimus fretting as Ratchet led him away, the medic's surprisingly patient responses prompting a smirk from the ninjabot.

Optimus needed help, he needed to relax before he popped a gasket. Sitting back for a moment, Prowl pondered on the issue. A wound up Prime, was bad news for anyone, there was no way he was going to get any meditating or practising done with him ranting and lecturing every half an hour.

"Why are you hiding up there Prowl?"

The bemused voice of Sari startled Prowl who, deep in thought; had not seen her enter the room. He shifted suddenly and sent himself falling to the floor face first. Standing immediately in a failed attempt to regain some composure, he quirked an optic ridge at the little girl. "I ah… was not hiding…"

"Then what were you doing up there?"

"Sitting. Thinking."

"You need to sit up in the roof to think?" Sari looked at him incredulously.

"Is that a crime now?" He huffed lightly, he just happened to like the roof. He crouched down so his face was level with the smirking child. "It stops little girls from accosting me with incessant questioning. Now if you don't mind."

Sari watched the uptight ninjabot turn on his heel and stalk his way from the room. She shook her head with amusement. "That 'bot gets weirder by the day."

Optimus grumbled around his office, picking up the myriad of paperwork that had been discarded onto the floor in his temper. He did feel somewhat guilty for it now, and Ratchet had promised to have a word with Bumblebee on the proviso that he took a break for a day.

He sighed and neatly stacked the paperwork on the desk once more. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Are you just going to stalk me for my entire time off or are you actually going to speak to me Prowl?" He turned and peered up at the rafters of his room.

Prowl scowled as he dropped down. "How did you know I was here?"

Quirking an optic ridge at the small mech Optimus gave a half – hearted shrug. "You're the only one who even dares to come near me when I'm either annoyed or lecturing."

"Those two more often than not run hand in hand." Prowl responded, expression deadpan, his tone dry. "In fact I do believe it's your lectures that most 'bots run in fear from."

Optimus smirked and continued to pick up pieces of paper lying about his office floor. "Well that's all well and good, but someone has to do the grunt work around here and no matter what Ratchet says, I can't take a break just yet. I'd rather it all be done if and when the Decepticons attack. What he doesn't know can't hurt him right?"

A light touch to his shoulder prompted him to stop and peer up at the black and gold mech, standing over him. His handsome face a picture of concern and something else. "Leave it. I want to show you something."

Trusting his friend Optimus gave the mysterious ninjabot a small nod and followed him as he led the way to his own room. The Prime loved Prowl's room he rarely ever got chance to see it, the ninja being so naturally private and reclusive.

Prowl turned and in the warm light of day trickling through the translucent green leaves, spilling into his room; the sleek ninja appeared at once serene and content. He moved smoothly past Optimus and closed the door to his room.

"Go and sit by the tree." He stated softly, ignoring Optimus's questioning gaze. He waited while the tall mech awkwardly sat himself down by the tree, crossing his legs and peering up at Prowl.

The ninjabot sat opposite him and cast him a gentle smile before his optics dimmed and he began to hum.

A whisper of a gasp escaped Optimus's vocaliser as the vibrations from the gentle note rippled through his circuitry, radiating out into his plating. He could feel every joint, every stiff cable relaxing and his own optics dimmed in contented relaxation.

Onlining one optic Prowl smirked, the red and blue mech was completely unwound, there was not a trace of tension left in his strong body. He stole a quick moment to let his optics wander idly over the distinctive, optic catching frame and his smirk widened.

Making sure Optimus was unaware, he carefully uncoiled and slowly inched closer to the peaceful mech.

Optimus hadn't quite felt this at ease in a long time. He didn't know if it was the humming or Prowl's presence or a combination of both and right now he didn't really care. He barely noticed when the humming stopped. Letting out a sigh, sensing his moment coming to a close he opened his mouth to speak only to have his lips captured by the warm plating of another.

His optics onlined instantly and he mewled in surprise, prompting the darker mech to pull back. "Prowl… what are you…?"

A slender finger was placed over his mouth, a thumb tracing the line of his lower lip slowly. The ninjabot's pinched mouth was curled up at the corner into a fond small smile. "What does it look like?"

Flustered, Optimus simply shook his head unable to think of the words. Prowl's smile widened and it had the effect of brightening his whole face. Optimus shivered when he leaned in once more, his lips brushing against his audio, his voice sultry and low.

"Don't think… save that for the paperwork." He drew back his visor dark and inviting.

Optimus wrapped his arm around the slender waist and tugged Prowl onto his lap in one smooth move. A sly grin spread across his mouth and he cupped Prowl's face, his thumb brushing over his faceplates before he leaned down to kiss him soundly.

"Frag the paperwork." He whispered, with a soft chuckle, deeply kissing the beautiful mech in his arms. "Maybe twenty four hours isn't long enough of a break after all."


	5. Courtship

A/n: Written for an anon request over on LJ

Warning: Intimacy, kissing, slash

Courtship

Optimus had watched from afar since that very first moment they'd met. The ninjabot had seemed so fiery, so unapproachable, so very, very alluring, mysterious. Sighing softly the young Prime rested his chin against his palm, his free hand idly poking at the computer console. At the very most he would call Prowl a friend but the stubbon 'bot made it so difficult to get close to him, to have a conversation with him. Sometimes it was just too much effort to suade him to come down from his tree, but a mech could dream right?

Dream Optimus did. He dwelled on the long chats they'd had, they were few and far between but when they happened, Optimus didn't want them to end. He always felt torn when it came to Prowl, the mech had a knack for causing problems amongst his team. He'd found himself playing peace keeper between the ninja bot and Bumblebee more times than he'd like to count. He still, despite the acts of disobedience, the arrogant attitude and aloof nature, believed there was more to Prowl.

Having only caught glimpses of the deeper side of Prowl, Optimus truly felt that the mech put up a front. Those fleeting glimpses made him want for more, more of Prowl the mech, not the ninjabot. Oh how he wanted to get to know him, to share interests with him, simply spend quality time with him and would it kill the mech to smile?

He poked a little harder at the console in frustration, so far, Prowl had barely looked his way. They'd had a particularly difficult few days, tension was rife throughout their small team. The Elite Guard had arrived and their claims of Decepticon attacks were now under scrutiny and suspicion. It didn't help that Sentinel was one of the ones who'd come planet-side but that wasn't Optimus's biggest concern.

He'd tried so hard since they'd arrived on Earth to get close to Prowl, get the mech to open up and that _ninjabot_ had done it in a matter of days. Optics narrowed as his mood turned sour. That white mech was everything he wasn't. Cool, sociable, suave, sexy... _Jazz_...

He flicked through the various monitors they'd set up throughout Detroit, with more venom, checking for any sign of trouble, anything that would distract him from his frustration. What chance did he have against that kind of competition? At least out there, helping the humans, he was useful, he knew his place. The computer whined at the force he was flicking through and chose that moment to fritz and fade to static.

Optimus scowled and glared at the screen. What chance did he stand against that? He'd literally cornered Prowl after their defeat of the wayward police drones at the Sumdac factory and the two of them hadn't been seen since. He really didn't want to think about what they were doing. "I should just order him off base... I'm the Prime around here." He groused sullenly.

"Order who off base?"

Optimus's optics went wide at the smooth voice and he casually glanced over his shoulder at the white mech, managing to disguise his irritated surprise. "Oh, Jazz it's nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Right." Jazz smirked and headed over. "SP givin' y' a hard time, I take it?"

"No more than usual."

The white mech perched on the edge of the console with a soft chuckle. "Well we're set to disembark soon, so you'll be clear of him in no time."

Optimus gave him a wry, faint smile and nodded absently. "Did you need to see me, Jazz?" He hoped it didn't sound too curt, in truth he really had nothing against the guardsmech, he'd only waltzed in and stole away the only mech who'd ever caught his optic, who made his spark flutter in his presence, whose voice alone could send shivers down his backstruts. Nope he had nothing against the mech, what so ever.

Jazz sighed softly and he tilted his helm at the awkward Prime. "I wanted t' give you somethin'."

"Excuse me?" Optimus's optics snapped up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that one.

Removing something from his subspace, Jazz placed a tattered old Cybertronian bookfile on the console. "I've seen the way you look at him and I figured you could use a helpin' hand."

"I don't know what you're ta-"

Jazz laughed and clapped his shoulder as he stood. "Y' can't fool me OP, been around too many 'bots t' know the signs. You got it bad..." He shook his helm. "Read that, I guarantee it'll help. I was given it by a friend when I was training, I reckon they thought it was funny."

Optimus hesitantly picked up the book file and his mouth parted in astonishment. _Rituals and Courtship practises of the Cyberninja. _"I don't know what to say..." He murmured sheepishly, clutching the book file tightly, feeling as if Jazz had dropped the All spark in his lap.

"Just say you'll try...? He's a stubborn mech, but he's got a good spark... worth a chance."

Optimus smiled and nodded feeling rather humble that he'd misjudged the white mech. "Jazz, thank you."

Jazz shrugged lightly casting him a crooked grin. "No problem, OP and for the record, we ain't done nothin' but train." His visor winked at him as he turned to leave.

"Jazz...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... well is it possible that Prowl will see anything, in a 'bot like me?"

That knowing visor brightened in surprise and Jazz regarded Optimus with a genuine smile. "OP, you're one of the best 'bots I know." His smile widened. "He'd be a blind fool t' not be interested in you, mech. Damn if I didn't know you were so hung up on the 'bot, I'd come knockin' at your door myself."

Optimus stared at him, his faceplates flushing, his mouth unmoving, gobsmacked at the casual admittance. Jazz laughed warmly and gave him a wave. "Be seein' you OP, stay groovy alright."

He could only nod as the ninjabot left him alone with the book file. Glancing back down, his previous sullen mood was now completely eradicated by that flare of burning hope in his spark. His finger tapped lightly and the book file activated.

_Author note: Cyberninjas love the thrill of the chase, the rush of being caught and being treated with respect. Remember these three rules and courtship will run smoothly. _

_Step 1: Catching a Cyberninja's attention._

_Display interest and curiosity about their interests and hobbies. A Cyberninja is a 'bot too not just a ninja. _

Display interest, Optimus smiled and nodded, sounded simple enough. He furrowed his brow as he thought about it some more. What was Prowl into? He liked his tree, okay there wasn't much he could do with that. He enjoyed nature programs but rarely watched them with anyone else as he'd gotten too irritated by the fact noone remained quiet while they were on. That was no good. Optimus pinched his nasal bridge and groaned, he was stuck at step one, perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought.

The weeks flew by and Optimus did everything he could to engage Prowl, despite the ninja's stubborn, elusive nature. He had tried to sit in on a nature program with him but Prowl had vacated the room when Optimus had taken to asking one too many questions. Instead he took the time to learn what the ninjabot did in his down time, from afar. The guide book repeated over and over throughout its many pages; _'Watch and learn.'_ This was precisely what Optimus decided to do, having gotten no where with the mech himself.

It had revealed a few surprises that shone a new softer light on a side of the ninjabot that Optimus hadn't been aware of before. Prowl would volunteer to help out Captain Fanzone whenever the police Captain was short of staff, he also – much to Optimus's amazement – maintained a small, yet beautiful garden hidden away on the warehouse roof.

When Prowl had gone on patrol one evening, Optimus made the discovery. He'd always wondered why Prowl would spend long periods on the roof of the warehouse, even when the weather was bad and now he knew. He stared in awe at the modest garden, taking care to step on the specially laid out stones as he ventured through the foliage. Purple flowers sprang up from the ground, framed with smaller white flowers shaped like drops of rain. Optimus could only smile at the sight, his blue fingers gently, ever so gently brushing over the green leaves and red petals of a rose bush.

A glimmer of light caught his optics and he gazed down on the small trickle of fallen rain water following a small series of grooves through the plants for irrigation, so delicate and so very fragile and so very Prowl. A rush of hope surged through him, this would do nicely.

Prowl arrived back at the base after a long and tiring patrol with Bumblebee. The yellow 'bot had him so wound up that he felt as though he would snap at any moment. All he wanted was to climb up into his tree and meditate away reality in his tiny little reclusive haven. Sighing softly, he made his way in silence through the base. He would get a good view of the moon tonight. He did quite enjoy stargazing on the clear winter nights, even if Ratchet would blow a gasket at the fact he spent hours sitting in the cold.

Refueling quickly, he leapt into the ancient tree and climbed out onto the quiet, serene roof. A small smile graced his pointed, serious features and all the tension from the evening's patrol melted away when he sat in his humble garden. Optics dimming with relaxation, Prowl let out a gentle sigh. If only others of his kind could enjoy the fragile beauty of this planet like he did, then maybe he wouldn't feel quite so out of place with them.

The gentle repetition of his name filtered through his audio and his sharp visor brightened as his head jerked towards the hole in his roof. Someone was in his room, looking for him. Maybe if he stayed very quiet they would leave him be, he really did not want company.

"Prowl, are you up there?"

Optics narrowed behind his visor. Why would Optimus be looking for him, it was late and the Prime by this point should have been recharging as he had an early patrol. He shifted slightly, venturing closer to the gap to peer into his room. Creeping through the tree with all the stealth of a shadow, Prowl watched the tall mech hesitate at his door. He held something in his hands, optics constantly darting down fearfully; as if afraid it would shatter in his hands.

"Mustn't be back yet." Optimus muttered to himself. Sighing softly, he – after a moment's deliberation – made his way across Prowl's room and placed his little gift on the empty berth. "Hope you don't mind surprises, Prowl." The Prime spoke softly to himself, fingertips brushing over the tiny plant.

Prowl peeked through the foliage of his tree, invisible against the backdrop of the night. His intakes stalled when Optimus glanced up into the tree on his way out. Those piercing blue optics seemingly looked straight at him before the mech lowered his gaze and vacated the room. The ninja waited a few moments, ensuring he was along before leaping from the tree, landing with barely a whisper of sound. His dark helm tilted at the small green plant on his berth and he knelt beside it. His mouth parted in a faint and incredulous smile while grey fingertips caressed the tiny delicate leaves.

It was a small budding plant with broad, oval shaped leaves and a single stem rising from its centre, crowned by a beautiful pearlescent bud at its peak. Ever so gently lifting the plant to inspect it further, Prowl shook his head. Optimus had tried extremely hard to be so very subtle with his approaches. He'd tried sitting, watching a nature program with him, asked him questions about himself, his past, shown an interest in him as a mech and not as a ninjabot. It was… flattering to say the least and Prowl was rather touched by the fact Optimus was going to such efforts to reach out to him.

Sitting on the berth, cradling the small plant in his lap, Prowl pondered over the situation, something about the gesture seemed strangely familiar, like the remnants of a story he'd once been told.

He'd had mechs and femmes show interest in him before, but he'd either driven them away or they hadn't pursued their interest for whatever reason. Now that someone was, Prowl found he was re-evaluating his position. Optimus was a Prime with a great deal more potential than confidence at this point. Prowl couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty at how he'd treated Optimus in his early days with the team. It was a wonder the mech still wanted anything to do with him. Yet something about the situation didn't sit right, a niggling thought at the back of his processor left him uneasy. His grey faceplates creased suddenly into a scowl.

"Alright." He spoke softly, his rich voice drifting through the silence of his room as if he was replying to an unseen companion. "Now just how did you know this would be an appropriate gift, Optimus?"

What else had the mech learned about him without his knowledge? Being pursued, Prowl could deal with, having his privacy breached, leaving him feeling exposed, was something he was not going to tolerate, no matter what the underlying intentions were.

Optimus stared blankly up at the grey ceiling of his quarters. Hands laced over his middle as he lay, unable to recharge on his berth. The book instructing him how to win Prowl's affections sat like a lead weight in his subspace. He'd completed the first two steps, shown an interest and pursued it with a display of his affection. The peace lily seemed so very appropriate to the sort of individual Prowl was. He hoped that it was something Prowl would appreciate and not take offence to. Now he was doing as the book has suggested. Waiting.

'_Step 3: Having made your interest and affection known, step back and wait. Ninjas do not enjoy being backed into a corner. Do not press the issue. Let the ninja make his choice. If your interest is returned, you will be given a sign attributable to the unique personality of your ninja.'_

His mind raced. How would Prowl react, what was he supposed to do if he did respond. There were so many things he hadn't considered when he'd started this pursuit. His spark fluttered with the welling up of nervous anxiety. Did Prowl even realise he was interested, what if he'd been too subtle? Sitting up with a start, Optimus slapped a palm to his face with a low groan of despair. "How could I forget?" How was Prowl going to know the gift was from him, he'd left no message, no sign that he'd been in there. It was not like the ninja could read minds! Optimus felt mortified at that thought. If Prowl knew the sorts of – far from innocent - daydreams and thoughts he'd been having about his sleek black and gold self, Optimus would more than likely not stand a chance with him.

Flopping back onto his berth, Optimus removed the book from his subspace and flicked through it. Already resigning himself to failure, he let the book fall out of his hand dropping it down off the edge of his berth. It landed with a clatter on the hard, cold floor and remained there, discarded with regret as the now forlorn Optimus turned away, slipping into dissatisfying recharge.

"How could you do this? What gives you the right to go snooping into our private spaces, how long have you been spying on me?"

The angry voice echoed down the corridor, prompting Ratchet to poke his head out of the med bay with a scowl. Bumblebee's soon followed and he headed over to the frowning medic. "What the frag is going on, Ratchet?"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sari mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and blinking at the racket.

"Hmpff, I don't know, but I'm damn sure going to find out." Ratchet grumbled and set off down the corridor, the shouting got louder the closer they came to Optimus's room. The small band stopped in their tracks, jaws dropping to the floor in disbelief as the sight of the normally stoic, silent ninjabot, shouting at their Prime, greeted their optics.

"Prowl?" Sari dared to speak first, prompting the ninja to clamp his mouth shut mid rant, his glare still fixed on Optimus. "What's going on?"

"Yeah mechs, some of us are trying to sleep here." Bumblebee butted in, receiving glares from everyone for his trouble. "What?" He shrugged and muttered, "We are…"

Prowl folded his arms and pursed his mouth. "Optimus doesn't seem to believe that a 'bot is entitled to his privacy."

"Now, Prowl, really it's not like that, I—"

"—how else is it? You just fell into my room and decided to poke your nose in where it didn't belong for old time's sake, did you? Or is it that you just don't trust me?"

"Why don't you let the kid finish, Prowl?" Ratchet interrupted, trying to placate the angry ninja.

"I don't need to let him do anything, he's already done enough!"

"Prowl, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t—"

"—I don't want to hear it. You maybe our leader here, but that does not privy you to our private lives. What did you even want that you couldn't have asked me for?"

Optimus visibly wilted, faceplates flushing furiously at the tirade and now the added humiliation of having an audience. His helm bowed low, his voice a quiet murmur, barely audible. "I wasn't spying on you, Prowl. It's hard to explain… please can we just talk about this… in private…?"

The plea was lost on the ninjabot, whose pointed glare had the contrite Optimus shrinking in on himself. "What is there to talk about? That you don't trust _me_? That you feel the need to snoop around _my_ quarters? Please let everyone hear it, seeing as my privacy clearly doesn't matter to you."

Ratchet had had enough, stepping in between the mortified Prime and fuming ninjabot, he jabbed a stubborn finger into Prowl's chest plates. "Alright, you've said enough, go meditate or whatever the frag it is you do and don't come back until you calm down!"

"Ratchet, there's no need, he's right…I shouldn't…"

"And you…" Optimus tensed, his words cut short as the medic whirled around to face him. "I want you in the med bay on the double."

"But, Ratchet, I'm fine…"

"Just get…" The medic insisted, ignoring Optimus's confusion. "And Prowl…" He turned to give the ninjabot a piece of his mind about being more discreet about his grievances but the black and gold mech had already vanished. Sighing, Ratchet shook his helm. "They never learn…" He muttered, rubbing his faceplates wearily.

"Learn what, doc bot?" The cheery booming question had the small group groaning and shaking their heads, before ducking back into their rooms to try and reclaim some sleep. Bulkhead looked around at his retreating friends and stole a sheepish glance at the still frowning Ratchet. "Was it something I said?"

"What did you do?" Groused the medic, none too sympathetically at the taller, considerably flustered, mech.

"Me?" Optimus's optics brightened and Ratchet almost had to stifle a snort of laughter. The Prime made a good impression of a frightened petro-rabbit caught in headlights.

"Yes you." He prodded Optimus squarely in the chest. "Prowl maybe many things but he's not a loose cannon and wouldn't explode at you for no reason. Certainly not to accuse you of spying, unless it was warranted or he has a serious glitch that I should be made aware of."

Optimus turned away, faceplates flushing. "It's nothing; my own fault… shouldn't have thought I had a chance…"

"A chance? With what?" Ratchet paused, his brow rising in realisation. "With Prowl?"

Optimus could only rub his faceplates and groan at Ratchet's surprised exclamation.

"Kid I hate to tell you this but spying on a ninjabot ain't the ticket to getting into favour with him." He softened his tone, he was well versed in matters of the spark, including spark break and it pained him to his friend going through such turmoil.

Perching on a berth, Optimus's shoulders slumped. "I was following advice…" He replied quietly, sighing in weary defeat.

"Well you need to check your sources, because fragging Prowl off probably wasn't the best idea you've ever had." Despite the critique, Ratchet's voice was filled with understanding.

"Tell me about it." The red and blue mech responded. "A guidebook, I was using a guidebook."

"A Guide-?" Ratchet stared for a moment; Optimus couldn't really be that green could he? "Prime, the only way to obtain anyone's interest and if you're looking for it, their affections; you have to be yourself. I hate to say this but… if Prowl isn't taking the bait…"

Nodding, Optimus finished his sentence. "I know I should cut my losses." Sighing heavily, he pushed up from the berth. Retrieving the guidebook from his subspace he stared at it for a few seconds, saying nothing.

Ratchet shook his head as Optimus took his leave. It had to be one of the more absurd things he'd heard in a while and he truly felt for Optimus who was quite clearly smitten with the prickly ninjabot. Milling about his med bay, Ratchet felt a sharp stab of sympathy for the Prime when he spied the abandoned guidebook on a berth. Picking it up, he frowned, it wasn't fair to be so harshly shot down when all he wanted was to get closer to the object of his affections. Ratchet would put money on it that Prowl had no idea the lengths he'd really gone to, just to get his attention. Such an endeavor could be soul destroying if not reciprocated. Mouth pressing into a thin, grim line, the medic left the med bay, the infamous guidebook in tow.

Somewhere along the line – and he wasn't going to question the powers that be at his age – Optimus had developed feelings for Prowl and as far as Ratchet was concerned, it was about time the 'bot learned a little something about sensitivity.

Everything seemed to slow down when he meditated, his spark felt at peace, content, in tune with the world around him as he attempted to commune with the All spark. Well that was usually the case.

Prowl let out an uncharacteristic snarl of frustration, meditation wasn't happening and he couldn't recharge. Contrary to popular opinion, the ninjabot wasn't cold, wasn't emotionless. He felt like every other 'bot, cared just like every other 'bot, it wasn't in his nature to give too much of what he was feeling away but right now, with guilt eating away at him, it was near to impossible to hide.

He hadn't needed to yell at Optimus, it had probably been a little harsh in hindsight but privacy was something Prowl insisted upon. It was bad enough that Bumblebee chose to invade his personal space whenever he got bored, he hadn't expected his leader and supposed friend to do the same. The reasons as to why Optimus chose to act as he did were lost on the ninjabot for the moment, his gift sat in the corner of his room, out of the way, unnoticeable.

Sighing, Prowl decided to head back into his room, getting ahead of the incoming rain. Slipping agilely through the branches he dropped silently to the ground, straightening up to come face to face with the perturbed glare of Ratchet.

"You're an aft you know that?"

Visor flickering at the off-hand insult, Prowl frowned. "I may have acted rashly but that does no—"

"—You acted like an aft."

"I see there will be no reasoning with you."

Quirking an optic ridge, Ratchet folded his arms at the dry comment, making it clear to Prowl he wasn't going anywhere until he'd had a chance to speak to him. "You should apologise to Prime."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"He is our leader, no matter what he did or didn't do to upset you, you don't start shouting at your superiors in front of everyone else."

Prowl pursed his lips, optics narrowing with irritation. "We are not the Elite Guard. I do not hold a rank."

"Yes, but he _is_ our leader, unless you completely lack respect, he still holds the rank of Prime."

Prowl didn't argue the point, as a mech and what he stood for; Prowl respected Optimus. He exuded more nobility than the majority of the Elite Guard put together and he was trustworthy. Proud stance wilting somewhat, Prowl sighed. "What do you want from me, Ratchet? I got angry, I reacted. In hindsight it wasn't the wisest thing I've ever done, but I won't apologise for being angry."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you to apologise to him for the embarrassment you caused him."

"Embarrassment?"

Ratchet shook his helm in frustration, some 'bots really were oblivious. "Are you glitched? Do you even know why he tried to find out more about you?"

"Doesn't trust me, clearly."

"Oh come off it, Prowl! We're not your enemies, we're your friends. We're not here to find out your deep dark past, whatever that is, frankly we don't care. You're here with us now. You, whether you like it or not, are part of our team and for some reason, Prime – in a moment of temporary insanity I'm sure – seems to have gotten attached."

Prowl ducked his helm, avoiding Ratchet's glare. "That's not my problem…"

"Oh, I see… so you think the best way to let him down easy is to get angry at him do you? Tear out his spark with an audience?"

"I didn't –"

"—you didn't think, is what you didn't. Here." Ratchet grabbed the guidebook and thrust it into Prowl's chest, catching the ninjabot off guard. "Maybe next time you'll not be so paranoid and jump to conclusions." He turned to leave, grumbling to himself, leaving a rather stunned and sheepish ninjabot in his wake.

Shirking from obtuse questions and keeping himself distracted had proven to be more difficult a task than he'd anticipated. Optimus had no idea whether Prowl had tried to contact him, he'd switched off his comm. in his down time and avoided everyone as best he could without being rude or negligent. Heading back to his room, the young Prime wanted nothing more than to lock the door behind him and forget the day had ever happened. He hoped it would blow over that they'd all forget he just wanted things to be back to normal.

Normal… the very term was relative. The days were rarely average by Cybertronian standard. What was it the humans said?_ 'Tomorrow is another day.'_ Something that Optimus hoped had a sliver of truth in it.

Closing the door behind him, he crossed the room and fully intended to fall straight into recharge. Just as his aft made contact with the berth, there was the gentlest of knocks at his door. Shoulders drooping, Optimus stood and went to answer it, swearing to himself that if it was Bumblebee asking another inane question, he would have the mini-bot doing the midnight patrols for the remainder of the month.

The door slid open and Optimus was greeted only by the cool air of the warehouse. Frowning he peered out into the corridor. Had he really become such a mockery to his team that they had taken to pulling pranks on him? The very thought made his spark plummet. He'd worked so hard to get his team to gel, to work _as_ a team, only to throw it all away for a ridiculous infatuation. Heading back inside, his optics flicked over a small object lying at his feet. The infernal guidebook had returned to haunt him. Only this time, there was something else.

Turning the small vid file over in his fingers, Optimus disappeared back into his room. The guidebook had been opened and a particular section had been highlighted;

'_Step 3: Having made your interest and affection known, step back and wait. Ninjas do not enjoy being backed into a corner. Do not press the issue. Let the ninja make his choice. If your interest is returned, you will be given a sign attributable to the unique personality of your ninja.'_

Helm tilting curiously, Optimus plugged in the vid file to his personal computer. A shaky image appeared on the screen. A close up shot of the plant he'd given to Prowl came into focus and his spark seemed to freeze in his chest. Was this further punishment he had to endure? Could Prowl really be so callous? His fingers twitched over the off button, he didn't really want to have his stupidity rubbed in his face.

Something stilled his hand over the switch, his optics fixed as the image zoomed out from the plant. Optimus's mouth fell open in surprise. The screen now displayed the image of a quaint yet beautiful garden and sitting in pride of place at its heart was his peace lily. Optimus really felt at that moment like a mechling. His spark fluttered in his chest and a shy smile tugged at his lips. Prowl was reaching out giving him a sign. It could only be Prowl, a myriad of messages with that one vid file. It wasn't an open invitation but it also wasn't a rejection.

He picked up the guidebook once more and scrolled down to step 4. His laughter rang through the corridor at what he read.

_Step 4. Now that the lines of communication have been opened, take the next step. Nothing too forward, a ninja appreciates subtlety. Do something original, forward thinking, surprise your ninja with a gift or a gesture. Do not be too obvious; ninjas prefer those who can use their initiative. Be creative. _

_'Here's an original thought. Come and speak to me, before I have to get creative with this book file. I can assure you it will not be pretty.'_

Prowl's neat, well-practiced Earth handwriting stood out amidst the solid block of Cybertronian text in the old box file. Not so much on the subtle side of things but it showed Optimus that Prowl did actually know him well. Prowl had left no room for deliberation or doubt, which if given an opportunity, Optimus would have latched onto just to make things easier.

As it was the ninja was offering a way in and a chance to get closer. Optimus exhaled slowly, nervousness slamming into his spark like a ship on a collision course and set to ramming speed. His intakes hitched, did this mean that Prowl was interested? What did that mean? Everything he'd wanted to tell the ninja disappeared from his processor, covered by a haze of anxiety and just a smidgen of dread. He'd never been this forward before! What had he been thinking? Dropping his helm into his hands, Optimus inhaled deeply a few times. Calming himself down simply wasn't working, there was nothing for it. There was no way he would recharge now.

Standing, face solemn, Optimus nodded to himself. He would tell Prowl it was all a mistake a misunderstanding. Outright rejection really wasn't something he wanted to handle right now.

The stars were deep-set in the velvety black sky. Prowl sat serenely gazing out from the warehouse, Detroit's twinkling lights in the distance. The warehouse was far enough away that it wasn't bathed in city lights and allowed enough darkness to see the stars clearly, weather permitting of course. The air blew cold over his frame and the plants rustled in the breeze. His helm bowed a faint smile on his face. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I wasn't aware there was an option..." Optimus replied softly, stopping a short distance away from the seated ninja.

"You always have a choice." Prowl sighed and unfolded his legs, gracefully standing to turn and face the young Prime. He was a good deal shorter than the red and blue mech yet held his gaze with a sincere one of his own. "We all do."

Optimus nodded and gave a little shrug. "Prowl I'm sorry for-"

"-No."

"No?"

Taking a couple of steps closer, Prowl hesitated, struggling with words he was not familiar saying... to anyone. "Optimus, it's not you who should be sorry, it's me. I need to apologise to you."

"Prowl.."

"Please let me..."

The taller mech opened his mouth to protest stopping only when the gentlest of touches brushed his arm. He glanced down, finding Prowl's slender fingers, curled lightly over his plating.

"I haven't treated you with the respect you deserve. Despite everything you've kept this group together, treated us as equals and..." Bowing his helm, Prowl sighed with regret. "You made me feel welcome. I should never have blown up at you like I did. It was unwarranted..."

"Prowl, I put you in an awkward position, overstepped my bounds."

Letting out a soft laugh, Prowl turned away and walked to the edge of the roof, glancing over his shoulder, past a fin with a crooked smirk. "We could keep going round in circles, or... you could come and sit with me."

Optimus couldn't help but smile and made his way beside Prowl, who sat easily on the roof, his severe visor, gazing up into the heavens. Sitting down, he followed his gaze.

"Thank you for the gift..."

The soft show of gratitude wasn't lost on Optimus, who couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face. "You're very welcome." He murmured back, optics glancing over at the still 'bot next to him, taking in the sleek curves, the black accentuated with gold trim. The smoky face adorned with a crystal blue visor, he was a vision and it was only when Prowl caught his gaze with a quirked optic ridge, did Optimus realised he'd been staring. "Sorry…I…"

"It's alright."

"No, Prowl… it's not alright. I acted inappropriately it was wrong of me and I regret making you feel uncomfortable, I didn't mean to." He paused, avoiding the black and gold mech's curious head tilt and softly glowing visor. "It won't happen again."

"Oh?"

Glancing down at his fidgeting hands, restless in his lap, Optimus nodded. "It was a mistake and I'm hoping not an irreparable one." He stole a quick hopeful glance at Prowl, who for the moment was unreadable. "I don't want to damage our friendship."

Prowl was silent for the longest time after he finished speaking. Optimus resisted the urge to prompt him, make sure he hadn't fallen into a waking recharge. Finally his battered spark had had enough. "I should go."

"Stay."

Optimus stalled at the quiet instruction. Prowl looked at him, his face thoughtful.

"Please… stay."

He gave a small nod and a grateful smile, not wanting him to leave was a good sign for their friendship at least.

"I'm sorry."

Optimus frowned in confusion. "Prowl you've already apologised you don't have to keep saying it."

Smiling faintly, Prowl cast him a sidelong look. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. Let you think I wasn't interested."

Optics blinking, Optimus mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds. "Oh…" He managed to utter in slight surprise. "So… what now?"

Prowl's smile spread into something warmer and after a moment's hesitation, he reached over to rest a hand over Optimus's, stilling their nervous movements. "Be yourself."

Matching his smile, Optimus peered down at their hands and shifted one of his own bringing it to rest over Prowl's, clasping it in his as those slender fingers subtly squeezed. "I think I can manage that."

They sat for a while longer, comfortable in the quiet, hands remaining entwined for the duration before they parted ways, succumbing to fatigue.

Elation coursed through Optimus's spark over the next few days. Prowl wasn't obvious in his interest, but he had started seeking him out more often. He was often subtle in his advances, the slightest of touches, a look, a smile. It wasn't a lot but for Optimus it was enough, for now at least.

Days turned into weeks and Optimus was beginning to mull over how he could progress things a little further. Prowl had started to warm up to the attention. He could still be elusive and occasionally cold with him but Optimus tried not to take it personally, it was just Prowl's way. Besides the times when he was affectionate definitely made up for the times that he wasn't.

He only looked through the guidebook one more time. Thumbed through the next steps on how to woo a ninjabot. Maybe there was something useful, some snippet of information that would help him move things along so to speak. He wasn't an impatient mech by nature but he wanted to get things right, sweep Prowl off his feet, make him feel cherished, special. Something he imagined Prowl hadn't been made to feel very often, if at all. He found many steps, instructions as he glimpsed its many pages but it was only when he reached the very last page that he found a glimmer of hope.

_Unknown to many, ninjabots are endowed with sensitive framework. In order to achieve absolute stillness and unity with their environment, they must blend in perfectly. This is only achieved by hyper-awareness. Their senses are trained to be sharp but those that wish to excel in the arts require a heightened sensitivity to sound, movement in order to achieve their true potential as a ninja. Music is a powerful stimulant to them and can be used to cause great pain or intense pleasure. A ninja is however reknowned for his chastity, first prove your restraint and selflessness and you will obtain your goal._

Blue lips pursing in thought, Optimus mulled over the information. Placing the guidebook to one side he decided to do some research. Prowl wasn't a goal or an aim for him. He cared about the mech and wanted to show him just how much he meant. It was more than obtaining a prize, it was about showing Prowl he could entrust him with his spark and more.

Much to Optimus's (pleasant) surprise, he discovered over the weeks that followed, that Prowl was sweet and attentive. He had a mischievous playful side that he kept well hidden from others, revealing it to just Optimus and even then only rarely. They hadn't gotten past holding hands in each other's private company and Optimus didn't want to push him but it was getting increasingly difficult to hold back. The more time they spent together, the more he wanted to hold the smaller mech close, feel his warm frame pressed against his own, let his hands wander over those sleek tantalising curves. Optimus's optics dimmed at the thought, mouth parting with a barely there moan of want. It wouldn't surprise him if Prowl was oblivious to how he made him feel either. What he wouldn't give to kiss those expressive, pert lips, slip his glossa between them, taste him…

"Am I disturbing you?"

Optimus started and almost fell off his chair in surprise. "Prowl! No… no not at all…I was umm…"

"Daydreaming?"

"Uhuh…"

"Mm… I can leave you alone if you'd like?" A faint sly, smirk appeared on Prowl's knowing face and Optimus ducked his helm with a sheepish grin.

"No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"

Prowl shrugged casually. "It's only natural and I fear that I have been keeping you somewhat at a distance.

Optimus drew closer. "I don't want you to feel pressured, we'll take things as slow as you like."

Visor flickering in surprise, Prowl canted his head. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

"We're a right pair." Optimus chuckled, taking hold of Prowl's hand gently. "I want to know you better… I want you to be comfortable with me."

Prowl looked away with a soft sigh. "I am comfortable with you, Optimus… more than but…when I was taken under Yoketron's guidance, I dedicated my entire life to becoming a ninja."

"I see." Trying very hard not to show his disappointment, Optimus fixed the fond smile upon his face. "That's okay, I understand."

Drawing a hand up to brush ever so lightly over the arch of his cheek, Prowl gazed up at Optimus. "No, you don't. I wanted to tell you that, it's just been a very long time for me but I do want to further our relationship… if you so desire…"

"I would like that very much…" The red and blue mech murmured, holding Prowl's gaze. The moment seemed to slow around them, he was so close. All he had to do was lean a little closer, his intakes stalled and he dared to shift his face, his lips closer to Prowl's. To his sheer delight, Prowl didn't pull away, helm tilted upwards, optics focusing on Optimus's. He leaned closer their lips almost touching, he could feel the warmth of his plating, could almost taste him…

"Ahem."

The two mechs, jolted back into reality tore apart and stared at the intruder. Ratchet quirked an optic ridge and huffed with mock disapproval, but said nothing. "Prime, you have Sentinel on the comm. he wants to speak to you immediately."

"Alright, I'll take it here… Prowl I…" He turned to the ninjabot, finding nothing but empty air. "Gah.. I hate it when he does that."

Ratchet simply grinned and gave him a pat on the back. "Better get used to it kid, I have a feeling Prowl is the sort that likes to keep a mech on his toes."

He hated dealing with Sentinel on any level, especially political. The mech just had a knack for rubbing him up the wrong way. It was more than likely a deliberate attempt to get a rise out of him. Optimus knew for a fact that Sentinel would give his right arm if it meant he could get Optimus on some sort of disciplinary. He'd never forgiven him for what happened with Elita and it didn't look like he ever would. Yet he always managed to squeeze it into the discussion if things weren't going his way. Subsequently it resulted in a weary and irritable Optimus making his way to his quarters. He'd already snapped at Bulkhead and Bumblebee for having their music too loud and he hadn't bumped into Prowl since Ratchet had walked in on them.

Prowl… just where were they going? Would the ninja have allowed him to kiss him? He wouldn't know now, the interruption had probably made the ninja back-pedal, reconsider. It wouldn't surprise him if he did. "Why would anyone even want to bother with me…" He muttered sullenly to himself, doors to his quarters sliding closed behind him.

"Has he always made you feel this way?"

Optimus's optics snapped online to stare at the calm ninjabot sat cross-legged on his berth. "Frag it, Prowl, do you have to keep doing that?"

Contrite, Prowl ducked his helm, his voice growing quieter. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Rubbing a hand over his faceplates, Optimus sat heavily beside Prowl. "No... In answer to your question, Sentinel and I used to be close friends. Now I think he just enjoys demeaning me whenever he can."

"Jealous no doubt."

Casting Prowl a dubious look, Optimus frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Mm, it's obvious to anyone who sees him interact with you. He's passive aggressive, has delusions of grandeur and quite clearly has authority issues." The severe visor, tilted at Optimus with sincerity. "To be more accurate, a need to assert authority over you. He's constantly competing with you, trying best you. You who have the loyalty of your team, the respect of Magnus and Sentinel's own subordinates. Do you not see it?"

"All I see is a mech who resents me, will never forgive me..."

"Tell me?"

Prowl waited patiently until Optimus graced him with a small smile. Beckoning him closer, the ninja settled back against the wall, Optimus's helm in his lap as they talked through the night. It was something Prowl had never had with anyone. Openess with another, that connection, the sharing of pain, the strenthening of trust. He lightly stroked the blue plating of his helm, listening, talking until Optimus had nothing more to say on the matter.

"Prowl..."

"Mm?"

"Will you... spend the night with me?" Optimus could barely believe the words as they escaped his own vocaliser. The hand gently stroking his helm froze. Spark pounding in his chest, Optimus sat up sharply, turning to look into Prowl's stunned optics. "I'm not asking for anything just... recharge with me?"

For the first time since they'd started their courtship, Prowl was overtaken with a bout of shyness. Optimus slid closer to rest his hand on the black and gold forearm, murmuring softly. "Do you trust me?"

Meeting his querying with a look of contemplation, Prowl gave a small nod. "Of course I do."

Without another word, Optimus slid his hand down Prowl's arm, taking gentle hold of his hand, shifting on the berth he lay down on his side, tugging Prowl to lay beside him. Their optics met with quiet regard and Optimus lifted their entwined fingers, bringing them to his lips to press the lightest of kisses to the smoky grey fingers.

Watching his actions with a bright visor, Prowl failed to prevent the increasing rate of his intakes, mouth parting at the tingling sensation in his fingers. When Optimus drew back, he shook his head. "Don't stop..." Came the needy whisper.

Optics blinking curiously, Optimus shifted a little closer. Their proximity caused his frame to gradually heat up, the ninjabot didn't know how tantalising he was. Glossa, wetting his blue lips he threw Prowl a nervous grin and leaned close to his audio, brushing against the smooth, dark plating.

Prowl tensed next to him as the first words slipped from his mouth. His voice was low, soothing as the softly sung melody rippled over the dark mech's audio.

"Come away with me in the night, come away with me and I'll write you a song. Come away with me on a bus, come away where they can't tempt us with their lies." Optimus smiled when Prowl shivered in his arms, a gentle heat emanating from his frame. The ninja let out the whisper of a moan and it was all Optimus could do to stop his own cooling systems from kicking in.

Drawing back, Optimus exhaled over a fin, continuing his gentle singing. "I want to walk with you on a cloudy day, in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high, so won't you try to come?" He gasped when Prowl positively moaned, hands clutching at his broad chest, scraping over the glass.

Intakes hitched, Optimus felt the music come alive throughout Prowl's body, circuits crackling with building energy. Pressing a hand on Prowl's smooth chest, he took up the melody once more, lips pressing ever so lightly along the edge of a fin. "Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top, come away with me and I'll never stop loving you."

"Opti-Optimus...!" Prowl shuddered and arched against the larger mech, intakes panting as the sound rippled over his frame. Sensor nodes alighted with pleasurable sensation, literally singing with electric bliss.

Optics brightening at the sweet sounds escaping Prowl's 'o' shaped mouth, he luxuriated in the other mech's pleasure. "And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof. While I'm safe there in your arms, so all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me..." He let the note fade as Prowl tensed and cried out and whimpered in his arms.

The red and blue mech, let his fingers dance over the sleek frame, electric energy tingling across his fingertips as the smaller mech rode out his climax, his overload sending shuddering waves through his already trembling frame. Prowl had never looked quite as beautiful as he did at that moment; lost in ecstatic bliss, relinquishing all control to him.

When light finally flickered in that pointed visor, Optimus had managed to calm down his own desires and he respectfully withdrew his hands from Prowl's heated plating. Before he realised what was happening, his mouth was claimed in a searing kiss, hands dancing over his plating. Keening into the hungry mouth, Optimus tugged Prowl to him, holding him flush, returning the kiss with equal fervour, relishing his tangy warm taste. He broke the kiss with a wanton gasp, resting his helm against the golden chevron adorning Prowl's helm as his intakes gradually calmed.

"...How did you...?" Prowl whispered shakily.

Smiling Optimus stroked his cheek. "I wanted to give you something, cherish you, you deserve to feel special."

"You stopped...what about you?" Came the quiet murmur.

"This isn't about me, Prowl." He gently stroked up and down Prowl's back struts, pressing a chaste kiss to the centre of his chevron as the ninja shifted closer.

Peering up at him with a dim visor, Prowl shook his head. "Nothing to prove to me..."

"I know, I wanted to do this. Care about you, I'm in no rush." Optimus held Prowl close, giving him a gentle squeeze as the smaller mech let out a sated sigh, slipping quietly into recharge. Optimus followed not long after as they lay, comfortable in each other's arms.


End file.
